


Unbelievably Cute

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angry Oswald is cute, Fluff, Freckles, He tells him so, M/M, Oswald blushes a lot, Victor Zsasz thinks Os is a cutie, Victor is a jerk, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Victor thinks Oswald is cute when he's angry. That's it, that's the story. Enjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic was requested following my headcanon about angry Oswald being cute af here: http://im-an-angel-you-ass-butt.tumblr.com/post/156743768374/if-oswald-cobblepot-is-yelling-at-you-and-you-say

“I wanted him _dead_ Victor! Dead! Not run out of town, not lost…not tomorrow, not two weeks from now. What part of that do you not understand?” Oswald screeched, hands balled into fists at his side. For such a small man, he was really quite intimidating…to most.

 

Not Victor.

 

Victor Zsasz wasn’t afraid of anyone; not even the Penguin. He had almost no filter. He said whatever he pleased and dealt with the consequences later.  This was mostly due to the fact that he was very, _very_ good at his job and Oswald needed him…so he could mouth off as much as he wanted and would stay relatively unharmed.

 

For a while, he just listened to Oswald tell him off, practically stomping his foot with all of the rage bubbling up in his small form. Well, he would be if he could.

 

Drama queen.

 

“You’re really fucking cute when you’re angry.” Victor said, out of the blue, mostly because he wanted to see what would happen. Part of him hoped it would make Oswald even angrier, like a little teapot screaming and boiling over. Hey, it was amusing.

 

Except, Oswald _didn’t_ start screaming. In fact, he completely stopped yelling altogether. His eyelids fluttered as he blinked rapidly in shock and his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of bright pink; bringing out his freckles. His mouth hung open slightly and then the corners turned up in a little embarrassed smile. “O-oh..” He mumbled softly and looked down at his hand as it tightened around the bird head of his cane. “No…”

 

“No?”

 

“I mean…I’m not. Cute, that is.” Oswald was always so self-depreciating, even though he went to great lengths to make himself look pretty.

 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you are. It’s all a matter of perspective. From my perspective, you are adorable.”

 

“Victor…stop.” Oswald was blushing even more.

 

“Has no one ever told you that?”

 

“Well…my mother. She complimented me…but you know how mothers are. She always saw the best in me. Just because she was biased in her-wait…are you trying to distract me?” The anger seemed to return, just a little.

 

“Maybe…” Victor smirked. “But that doesn’t make what I said any less true.”

 

“You are unbelievable.” Oswald huffed.

 

“Unbelievably handsome, you mean.”

 

Oswald blushed. “Unbelievably idiotic.”

 

Victor shrugged. “Maybe. But you’re still cute.”

 

Oswald met his eyes and then averted them again. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, though he wanted to so badly. He’d been so angry…why was he angry again?

 

“Just…find Mr. Thomas and get the job done.”

 

“Will do, boss.”


End file.
